


Estrellas

by Blackbirb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirb/pseuds/Blackbirb
Summary: A Tsukishima Kei le gustaban las estrellas. Sin embargo, existía una en particular que alumbraba más que las demás y él desconocía.





	Estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Previamente publicado en el foro Mundo Yaoi, bajo el mismo username.
> 
> Intento fallido de fluff. Lo más probable es que haya OoC porque 1) no he leído el manga, y 2) aún no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre personajes ya establecidos.

A Tsukishima Kei le gustaban las estrellas.  
  
Desde temprana edad, su habitación siempre se había visto adornada de estas, tanto en cada una de sus paredes como en el techo que le cubría. Por supuesto, no eran más que meras imitaciones; pegatinas que su madre le compraba cuando salían, y que tenían la característica de alumbrar cualquier lugar que estuviera sumergido en oscuridad. Pero, a tan corta edad, esto poco le importaba a Tsukishima. Le continuaban gustando las estrellas, tanto las que veía en el cielo cada noche como las que se encendían dentro de su cuarto, antes de irse a dormir. Era lo más cercano que se sentía de estar con una real ─o al menos eso pensaba─ y mientras seguía creciendo, su colección también lo hacía junto a él.  
  
  
  
 **─Tsukki, ¿por qué hay tantas estrellas en tu habitación? ─** le preguntó Yamaguchi, recostado junto a él en su cama. Era la primera vez que el pequeño entraba a su habitación desde que se conocían, y claro estaba, la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con él.  
  
A Tsukishima no le extrañó su pregunta.  
  
Si bien no se avergonzaba de su gusto por estas grandes masas de luz, tampoco veía motivo para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Él no era un experto en astronomía y no tenía interés en serlo, y estaba casi seguro que su amigo le abrumaría con preguntas a las que él no tenía respuestas si se enteraba. Aun así, en ese momento debía hacerle frente y responder.  
  
─ **Me gustan** ─dijo con sinceridad. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el tejado y una tenue sonrisa plasmada en sus labios─.  **Me gusta su luz y quedarme dormido observándolas. También siento que me observan.**  
  
─ **¡Qué miedo!**  ─dijo Yamaguchi entre un chillido y el rubio no pudo evitar reír─.  **Pero.. si te gustan tanto, podrías sólo mirarlas por tu ventana, ¿no?**  
  
─ **No seas tonto, Yamaguchi**  ─respondió entre un suspiro─.  **Si las miro por la ventana las siento demasiado lejos. Pero aquí están mucho más cerca, ¿no lo ves?**  ─giró su rostro para mirarle entre lo poco de luz que le brindaban las pegatinas. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que el otro no lo comprendía en lo más mínimo─.  **Mira**  ─tomó una de las muñecas ajenas y estiró el brazo en dirección al tejado─.  **Si abres tu mano, parece como si pudieras alcanzar alguna.  
**  
Yamaguchi ensanchó sus ojos y una sonrisa se le empezó a dibujar en todo el rostro. También empezó a mover sus dedos, como si tratara de agarrar alguna de las pegatinas. Tsukishima volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior, y su madre entró a la habitación casi de inmediato para regañarles por estar aún despiertos. Ninguno tenía sueño realmente y, al cabo de unos minutos de que su madre se retirara, Yamaguchi volvía a susurrar en su dirección.  
  
─ **Tsukki, ¿la luna es una estrella?**  ─cuando Kei pensó que se habría librado de las preguntas complejas, Tadashi le lanzaba un dardo por la espalda. Pero para su suerte, sí conocía la respuesta a su interrogante.  
  
─ **Claro que no. Es un satélite**  ─respondió con un claro tono de orgullo.  
  
─ **¿Y por qué brilla tanto?**  
  
Esta vez calló por múltiples segundos. ¿Por qué simplemente no se podía dormir?  
  
─ **No lo sé y será mejor que te duermas ya. Buenas noches, Yamaguchi**  ─le dio la espalda al de pecas y se echó la sábana encima.  
  
─ **Buenas noches, Tsukki.**  
  
Kei cerró los ojos, sintiendo poco a poco como el sueño invadía todo su cuerpo, y se quedó dormido luego de haber oído un susurro; algo que a la mañana siguiente no iba a recordar.  
  
« **Algún día quisiera brillar tanto como una estrella** ».  
  
\---  
  
Antes de entrar a la escuela secundaria, Yamaguchi le obsequió un telescopio por su cumpleaños.  
  
Realmente le pareció demasiado, pero el regalo ya estaba hecho y lo aceptó sin chistar. Aquella noche ambos se quedaron hasta la madrugada estrenándolo, intentando vislumbrar alguna estrella pero sin tener el más mínimo éxito. Las luces de las calles eran demasiado fuertes, sin mencionar que la contaminación sólo había ido en ascendencia en los últimos años y tampoco les facilitaba el trabajo.  
  
─ **Perdón, Tsukki.**  
  
─ **No es tu culpa, no te disculpes** ─puso a un lado el dispositivo y cerró la ventana. El frío había incrementado, lo notó al ver tiritar a su amigo sentado al borde de su cama─. **Traeré el futón.**  
  
Salió de la habitación y, luego de un par de minutos, volvió con sábanas, almohadas, y un abrigo extra para Yamaguchi, quien no tardó en ponérselo encima cuando se lo entregó. Colocó el futón junto a su cama y se metió casi de inmediato, sin darle cabida al otro para protestar como otras veces en las que se quedaba a dormir.  
  
─ **¡Tsukki! Es tu cumpleaños, no dejaré que duermas en el suelo.**  
  
─ **Técnicamente ya no es mi cumpleaños**  ─rió, sintiéndose triunfante.  
Yamaguchi no continuó protestando, pero tardó varios segundos en quitarle la mirada de encima, para luego envolverse entre las sábanas, probablemente aún presa del frío.  
  
─ **¿Yamaguchi?**  ─le llamó luego de unos minutos.  
  
─ **¿Hmm? ─** fue la única respuesta que recibió, y no supo si era de somnolencia o por enojo de haberle ganado.   
  
─ **Gracias por el telescopio.**  
  
\---  
  
Con el pasar de los meses, Tsukishima dejó de creer en sus propias palabras: ya no sentía a las pegatinas como estrellas que le observaban, y mucho menos que se encontraban al alcance de sus manos.  
  
Era un pensamiento al que había deseado aferrarse durante mucho tiempo, pero en los últimos meses simplemente ya no lograba asimilarlo a su persona y había empezado a desprender, una a una, día tras día, aquellas estrellas que le alumbraron por tantos años.  
  
Sin embargo, había una estrella que aún alumbraba y él desconocía.  
  
Pasar tiempo con Tadashi más de lo usual y cuando no tenían entrenamiento se hizo una rutina. A ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle realmente; muy por el contrario, el de pecas siempre parecía más que fascinado cuando la noche caía y ponía sus manos sobre el telescopio. Hasta llegaba a parecer más un obsequio para sí mismo y no para Tsukishima, quien se dedicaba a esperar en el borde de la cama por su turno, burlándose de cuando en cuando sobre el pobre desenvolvimiento de Kageyama y Hinata en la cancha, a lo cual se ganaba una risa por parte del contrario.  
  
En las noches que Yamaguchi no le acompañaba, su deseo de mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo se desvanecía. No sentía la misma satisfacción ni la calidez inexplicable que le invadía cuando estaban ambos realizando aquel nimio acto; y en más de una ocasión trató de hallar una respuesta, algún motivo o, al menos, una simple excusa para el vacío que le atormentaba en las noches de completa soledad. Pero no encontró respuesta coherente y simplemente se dio por vencido, dejando de buscar a ciegas en la penumbra.  
  
\---  
  
Fue en el campamento de verano cuando las piezas encajaron en su lugar.  
  
Aquella negrura se había estado expandiendo dentro de él sin darse cuenta, causándole una falta de compromiso que no sólo afectaba en su desempeño como jugador, sino al de todo el equipo. Cada uno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de ello, pero sabía cuán confiados eran de sus habilidades en la cancha que ninguno se atrevió a exigir una explicación. Ninguno, a excepción de Yamaguchi.  
  
Lo vio en sus ojos y lo notó en el tono de su voz en medio de la noche: la furia mezclada con la decepción mientras las palabras salían de su boca.  
  
Le temblaban las manos mientras le sujetaba por la camisa, y su respiración se entrecortaba, probablemente por motivo de las fuertes emociones que invadían su corazón o por el viento que se le empezaba a colar por la ropa. Por un intervalo de segundos hasta llegó a pensar que le escupiría en el rostro con toda la displicencia del mundo.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante era un juego de voleibol?  
  
No, en realidad no era solamente eso. Era el hecho de que se había dejado arrastrar por su propio vacío; había perdido la motivación para seguir adelante, y aquel resquicio de luz que Tadashi encontró dentro de él cuando se conocieron y que nunca nadie más había visto, simplemente ya no estaba. Se desvaneció, y a Tadashi le dolía.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Tsukishima se había convertido en aquella estrella que seguía en las tinieblas, y no se percató de ello hasta ese momento.  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche, antes de irse a dormir, no se sintió como las anteriores. La molestia que le había estado persiguiendo durante esos meses, simplemente se esfumó. Abandonó su cuerpo, y supo finalmente qué era lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.  
  
Era estúpido, tanto que hasta Hinata lo hubiese percatado en la primera oportunidad. Su respuesta siempre estuvo a su lado, y esa noche no necesitó de telescopios ni imitaciones. Tampoco necesitó de libros ni de expertos en astronomía para saber que, a su lado, en un futón y con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba una estrella que siempre le iba a estar observando, y por la que ya no tendría que buscar más en un mar de oscuridad.  
  
Yamaguchi había logrado brillar más que una estrella dentro de su vida.


End file.
